The Dream House
by LasCasul03
Summary: (Loud House AU) Two sisters, Hope Luan and Terror Luna, are the guardians of the Tree of Feelings. They care for the Tree and eachother...but some good things don't last forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, guys, I'm not dead! Things just been busy for me at home and now that Christmas is coming soon, I'll be in another break for a while. I decided to make another LH fanfic since I haven't done a new one for a while. Now, this is an AU that's gonna start with two main characters in it. Terror Luna and Hope Luan (more information about them is in my profile).**

 **It's basically like the AU "Dreamtale" by Jokublog in Tumblr, but like my "X-House" fanfic, it will have different characters, locations, and a little different backstory. Before you ask, yes, AP100 did something like that in his fanfic "The AU House" with Nightmare Lincoln and Dream Linka, but he said it's fine for me to do this idea.**

 **Plus, I think that we should have more good/evil versions of the Loud Sisters, since there is a lot of "overpowered Lincoln's" already in this site. Aslo, this will be canon with other authors stories like MasterCaster, AP100, MCR29 and others that involve with the Loud House Multiverse.**

 **Before we get started...**

 **Dreamtale comic is owned by Jokublog**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox**

 **The Dream House is owned by (me) LasCasul03**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**

 **With all of that said, enjoy reading!**

* * *

A long time ago, when the formation of the multiverse was still small, some people are aware of the existence of the three vital trees for every being on any universe. The names for the tress are the tree of life, the tree of magic and the tree of feelings. Those tress were vital for the existence of the multiverse. Each one was in different universes, protected by their very own guardian.

This is the story of _The Dream House,_ the universe where the _Tree of Feelings_ lived. The tree have special types of apples, half purple and half yellow. The purple ones holded the negative feelings, such as: fear, wrath, hatred, depression, etc. While the yellow ones holded the positive feelings, such as: hope, happiness, faith, kindness, etc.

The Dream House, for example, has the Tree of Feelings. This one produced negative and positive feelings, which were sent to each universe so that life could keep producing. Without the existence of the tree, not a single being can feel anything. They will act like mindless beasts without any kind of emotion inside of them. This is the main reason why this tree was important.

The guardian who protect the tree was named, Rita Loud. She make sure with all of her life that the Tree of Feelings was untouched by anyone who dares to harm it. Unfortunately, there were some people who obtained more negative feelings than what they should have gotten and will do anything to obtain the golden apples, hurting the tree in the process.

Not only does the golden apples have great power, but as long someone has at least one, they will grant you confidence to do any particular tasks without taking any kind of risks. Even if the job was bad, like for example...taking someone's life.

Rita was sitting next to the tree, happy that it was safe. But some good things don't last forever. The woman than saw a figure walking towards her and the tree. The person was wearing a dark hoodie, so Rita can not see the other persons face. She got up to see why he or she was doing here.

"Oh, hello there." Rita greeted. "What brings you here?" She asked. The figure didn't say anything. Rita was confused at this.

"Um...are you alright?" The guardian asked again. "Do you need hel-" Before she can continue, the hooded person takes out a huge blade from his back. The figure then grin, as he raced towards Rita to slash her. Rita quickly reacted to this, as she dodge to the left.

She then summoned a weapon of her own, which was a golden pole. She then glared at the figure.

"I don't who you think you are, but you will _not_ harm this tree!" Rita yelled. She then teleported behind the figure and hits them with the golden pole in the back. But...the figure didn't even move. Rita was shock at this. The figure smack the pole away with his left hand and slashes Rita's face with his blade.

The guardian teleports a few feet away from the figure, holding her face in pain, as blood was leaking out of the huge cut.

 _'How is he that strong? Did he...obtain some dark apples?'_ Rita thought. _'How could he get them without my knowledge? No, there's no time to wait. I must protect the tree at all cost!'_

Rita, using her magic, turn her golden pole into a bow and arrow. She quickly aim at the figure, as she lets go of the quiver, sending it flying towards him. The man suddenly caught the quiver just a few inches from his chest. He then snapped the quiver in half.

Rita quickly shot multiple quivers at the figure, but he uses his blade to slice them into pieces. The man then disappear in a blink of an eye. The guardian was confused at this.

"W-Where did he-" She was interrupted, when she felt a sharp object cutting threw her chest. Rita then drop her weapon, as the man pull the blade out of the guardian's chest, making her fall to the ground. Rita was coughing out of blood, as she tried to get up, but the pain was to much for her.

The man went to the tree, grab a golden apple from a twig and ran out of sight. That man was responsible for injuring the guardian of the tree, whose life was connected to the tree itself, meaning that if she died, the tree will die with her.

Rita then started to think of a plan fast, then...she thought of something. Her only choice was so that she along with the tree won't die, was to fuse into the tree and she'll save the life of it. The only problem is if she does that, then the tree won't have any guardian and the fruits will be stolen with ease.

Scared of all the blood she is losing, she then decided to use the magic of the tree to bring all of the positive and negative feelings that she could fine.

She then summoned two light beings on both of her hands, with positive and negative energy. The little gold being was known as _Hope,_ since she was a dreamer and her sister, the dark purple being, was called _Terror._ Only because she was the complete opposite of Hope. Rita needs to find them bodies for them quickly, so she explored with her mind to other universes to find two vessels.

The guardian found a universe called _Loud House: A Family Together._ She saw a girl with brunette hair in a shape of a ponytail and has braces. Rita then saw another girl taller than the other one. The other girl has brown short hair with a purple skirt. Rita hurried and copied the forms of the two girls in front of the light energies, who took their bodies quickly, filling them with life.

The guardian (now the mother of the new guardians) fused into the tree. One of the girls open their eyes, to see that she was sitting against a tree. The girl still has brunette hair and braces, but she is completely different from the universe that Rita has copied.

She has a golden crown on her head and has a light yellow jacket, with a yellow skirt that has a checkerboard pattern. She has yellow socks with a line pattern and wore brown shoes. There was a pink flower attached on the top middle of the jacket and aslo has a flower on each of her shoes. Her jacket was closed with a golden belt with the initials 'HL' (standing for Hope Luan).

One the sides of the belt, were orbs containing the hope of dreams of everyone in the multiverse.

"Woah...um...where am I? _Who_ am I?" Hope asked to herself. She then turn to her left, to see another girl sleeping against the tree. The other girl was a few inches more taller than Hope, with brown hair and freckles on her cheeks. The brown haired girl has a jacket like Hope, but with longer sleeves and was dark purple.

Her jacket was closed with a gold belt with 'TL' on it (standing for Terror Luna). She aslo wore black purple boots and on top on her head, was a golden headpiece with a human skull on it. Hope was curious to see if Terror was alive, so she went closer to wake her up.

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" Hope questioned. Terror then begin to mumble and a few seconds after that, she woke up to see Hope next to her. "Oh, good, you're awake!" Hope added. Terror then screamed seeing Luan.

"W-Who are you, want d-do you from me!?" Terror asked.

"Woah, woah, calm down!" Hope replied. "I-I take it you're not a early bird, hehe..." She added. This didn't change Terror's reaction.

"To soon? Um, sorry about that." Hope said again. "I-It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you!" She added

"...Are you sure?" Terror questioned.

"Positive!" Hope said back. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I...don't know." Terror replied. "Hey, what are those letters on your belt?" She asked. Hope looked down to her belt to see two letters, labeled 'DL'.

"DL, huh...maybe it's supposed to represent something." Said Hope. "Let's see, hmm...well, for some reason, I can feel all things that are happy."

"Like...hope?" Terror asked

"Yeah. Does... _'Hope Luan'_ sounds fitting?" The brunette asked.

"Huh, it does has a nice ring to it." Terror replied, while scratching her chin. "I think that's a perfect name for you." This made Hope blushed a little.

"Thanks!" Hope replied. She then gasped all of a sudden. "Look, there's two letters on your belt to!" Terror, like Hope, looked down on her belt to indeed see two letters on it. It has 'TL' labeled on it.

"So...what's a good name for me?" T!Luna asked.

"Well, you gave my name thanks to how my feelings are." H!Luan replied. "So, what do _you_ feel right now?"

"Well...I can feel feelings that makes people...unhappy." Terror replied. "Like I could make a person scared, or something like that..."

"Really?" Hope questioned. Terror replied with a nod. "Hm...if that's _really_ how you feel, I guess that's somewhat of a good start to making your name. How about... _'Terror Luna'_?"

"That's...not bad, I guess." T!Luna said. "Wait...what are those things on the side of your belt?" She asked. H!Luan saw three orbs on each side of her belt. She then took one of them off.

"Weird...maybe this is some kind of ball." Hope said. She then drop it on the ground to see if it bounce like any kind of ball would, but it was something different the two girls did not expect.

Once the orb hits the ground, it then shattered and yellow bright light came out of it. This made Hope and Terror cover there eyes, do to the bright light. All of a sudden, they can hear a woman's voice speak to them in their heads.

 _'Hello, my dear children.'_ The voice said. _'I know, this may sound off to you both, but...I am your mother. Unfortunately, I'm no longer alive. I put my soul into this very tree your both sitting next to.'_ She added.

 _'This tree is called the 'Tree of Feelings'. I was once a guardian to protect it from any evil being, but...one of them succeed. It's now both of your jobs to make sure the Tree of Feelings stays safe.'_ The voice continued. _'I put all of my faith in you two. You both have the will and strength to defend the tree from evil.'_

 _'Just remember, if you girls need any help, I will always be with the both for you. Telling you two the right information to be the best guardians in this universe. Protect not only for the tree, but for eachother. I believe you two will be great as I am. I love you both with all of my heart. Goodbye, my little guardians.'_ The voice happily said.

The yellow light that surrounded the two girls then disappeared, leaving them in tears.

"M-Mom?" Hope said to herself.

"Did you...hear all of that to?" Terror asked.

"Y-Yeah." Hope replied, wiping her tears with her shoulder. "So...our mom put her soul into this tree? Then...like she said, we have to protect them no matter what!" She added, while getting up on her feet.

"You're right!" Terror said, getting up as well. "We'll make sure that _no one_ lays there hands on this tree and our mother!" The girl continued.

"You got that right, sis!" Hope said. "Hey, maybe there's something behind the tree."

"It's worth taking a look." Terror agreed. The two girls then walked behind the tree, to see if there's anything behind it. What the two girls saw, made there eye's widened. In the center of the tree's bark, there what looks to be a huge cut with red color around it.

"Is that...blood?" Hope asked.

"I guess...maybe we could cover it with something." Terror replied. "A huge flag will do just fine." She added.

"That's perfect!" Hope happily said. The two girls began to make a huge flag with whatever they can find. Hope decided to put a sun of the flag as well and tie it to the tree. Hope and Terror didn't have anyone else to talk to, so they passed the days talking to eachother.

Everything was happiness for them, after all, nobody approach nor harm the Tree of Feelings. But after a few weeks, The Dream House started to get filled with more and more life. People created towns around the tree...and everything was change for the worst...

* * *

 **OMG, finally got this chapter done! It has been in the works for a month and a half! I was originally going to make "The Dream House" into a One-Shot, but it take a _long_ time to make and I'm to lazy, heh...**

 **So, the next chapter won't come for a little while, since I still gonna do "Louds and a Hedgehog" and another story coming up. Tell me what ya think of the first chapter!**

 **See you guys next time! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with another chapter! It's been a while since the first one (I blamed high school for that). Anyway, we're gonna see how Hope and Terror are holding up as the new guardians of the Tree of Feelings and how other people in their town think about the two girls.**

 **Review answers:**

 **Aligning wish maker: Thanks! This is an idea I wanted to make for a while.**

 **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness: Oh, trust me, things will be interesting for Hope and Terror soon.**

 **FusionBlueCore: Your right about that, pal!**

 **(guest) The-One: Yep, don't worry, you don't have to wait long.**

 **SolarFlare579: It'll only get more exciting later on!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The two sisters, Hope Luan and Terror Luna, were alone for a while. Sometimes they hear the voice of their mother, giving them advice and encouragement, as if she was still their with them. After a while, everything started to get filled with more and more people.

A huge town was being built near the tree, but the two sisters didn't mind. As long as they don't hurt the tree, everything will be fine.

Since there was no technology at the time, kids spend their time bug catching and they helped the adults. Hope Luan then decided to make her own funny business to help entertain the little kids. After all, she does like to make others happy.

She was offered to come to a kids birthday party. The young boy name was Rocky, as he just turned eight years old. His older brother, Rusty (who's eleven years old), was helping to tie the piñata on the tree. He than give his younger brother a stick to hit it with.

"Okay, Rock, hit it as hard as you can!" Rusty said, ruffling Rocky's hair.

"Heh, I'll try!" Rocky replied. He then got ready to hit piñata. Once he swung it, the stick broke in half. "Dang it!" He yelled in frustration. While Hope Luan was blowing air into the balloons, she saw what happened to Rocky and decided to help the birthday boy.

"Hey, no worries, bro. I'll tell dad to get a stonger one." Rusty said, he was about to get their dad, when Hope came in.

"It's alright, I got this." Hope replied, as she kneel down to Rocky's level. "Looks like you have a _sticky_ situation here. Don't worry, I have something better!" She then summoned her _Golden Pole_ , thanks for the postive feelings she feels around her. Hope gave the pole to the little boy.

"Woah, that's cool, thanks!" Rocky beamed, grabbing the pole.

"No problem!" Hope said. "Go for it, buddy." Rocky replied to this, as he hit the piñata, breaking it, which made candy fell out. The other kids around Rocky's age hurry to grab the treats.

"Nice one, Rocky!" Rusty cheered.

"Thanks bro!" Rocky replied, as the two brothers fist bump each other. Rocky then joined the other kids, to get himself some candy.

"Hey, Hope, was it?" Rusty asked. "Thanks for doing that to my bro."

"Just doing my job!" Hope chuckled. "Now c'mon boys and girls, the cake is not gonna eat itself." She added, as Rocky and the others went towards the table.

 _'Hm...wonder how Terror is holding up.'_ Hope thought. Speaking of Terror, she was always different from her little sister. She didn't like running, playing, or the puns that Hope made from time to time. Though, she does like listening to classical music.

That kept her escape from all of the negative energy. But some people didn't like her as much as her sister. They will often talk and whisper behind her back.

 _"She's weird."_

 _"She only protects the bad side of the tree."_

 _"Why will anyone wants to be friends with her?_

 _"I'm telling you, she's evil!"_

Some younger kids are afraid of Terror, while some older kids bullied her, like throwing stuff at her. Along with Hope, Terror does have friends that will stick up for her. Like Tabby, Chunk, other teens that like classical music and especially Sam, who Terror likes a lot.

But sometimes Terror doesn't like discussing about her being bullied. One time, Luan noticed that Luna have some bruises on her arms.

"Luna...are you okay?" Hope questioned. "D-Did someone did this to you?"

"Uh, nah, i-it's all good, sis. I just tripped coming here, s'all." Terror said back. "It'll heal soon anyways, no bigge."

Luna keep doing this to protect her younger sister, she didn't want her to get in trouble with the people that bullied her. She don't want Luan to feel the same pain she'd felt.

* * *

Few weeks later...

"Hey Luna, what you're doing?" Hope asked, walking up to her big sister, who was sitting against the Tree of Feelings.

"Nothing much, just practicing the violin." Terror replied, holding the instrument. Hope then sat next to her sister.

"Speaking of violins, what's the difference between a violinist and a dog?"

"Sis...stop."

"A dog can hear very _high pitches!_ " Hope joked, laughing afterwards. "Get it?"

"Unfortunately..." Terror sighed. "Anyway, soon I have to go to a music meeting with my friends."

"Is Sam gonna be there?" Hope asked.

"W-Well, uh yeah, she'll be there. She said that she likes me playing some of the instruments, so that's...why-"

"You like her, don't you?" The younger sister asked again, which made Luna blushed.

"Whaaat, no, w-we're only friends!" Terror defended.

"Hehe, sis, don't worry. You two are perfect for each other, you shouldn't be ashamed by that!" Hope said. "As long you're happy, I'm happy." She added, putting her hand on Terror's left shoulder.

"...You're frustratingly good at knowing what to say sometimes." Terror mentioned, crossing her arms.

"So I've heard." Hope replied, smiling. "So...anything happen with the tree?"

"Nah, she's still holding up." Terror said, looking at the tree. "Y'know...I really wish we get to know about mom more."

"Yeah...but she's still with us, not even death can separate us." Hope said. "We're gonna make her proud!"

"True dat, lil sis." The older sister agreed, giving Luan a noogie, making the brunette laugh.

"Hey, watch the hair, hehe!" Luan giggled.

* * *

Things were going well with the two guardians, even though that Luna still gets bullied often. Luna started to change almost everyday. Hate towards the guardian of negative feelings was growing from time to time. She was often afraid, thinking that almost everyone was bad, that they wanted to hurt her.

One day, Luna was walking around the town to clear her mind, until she saw Sam running towards her.

"Heya Luna!" Sam greeted. "Me and a couple others are gonna see a movie at my place, care to join?"

"Thanks Sam, but...I'm not in the mood. Maybe another day?" Terror asked. Sam can tell that Luna was feeling down, as she sighed.

"Others have been bullying you, huh?"

"...Guess you could say that." Luna mumbled.

"Look, Luna...you don't have to worry about them. So what if they don't like you, there's others who cares about you." Sam said, holding Luna's hands. "I care about you." This made the guardian teared up, as she wipe her eyes.

"Heh...you're just like my sister. Always trying to make feel better."

"Well, I can't let someone I care about down in the dumps." Sam said, making the two teens laugh.

"Y'know...I change my mind, I'll come with you. It's not like I got anything better to do." Terror said.

"Great, c'mon, we have to hurry!" Sam said, holding one of Luna's hands as they ran towards Sam's house.

"Woah, slow down!" Terror yelled. The two of them finally reached Sam's house. Their showing a movie on the backyard, with a huge screen tied to two trees. There were about fifteen people there, some kids and teens mostly. Luna and Sam then saw their friend, Tabby, holding a cup of fruit punch.

"Hey mates, glad y'all came!" Tabby greeted.

"No problem, Tabs." Terror replied. "Dang, never heard music THIS loud!" She added, covering her ears.

"What can I say, I always love turning it up to eleven!" Tabby said back, throwing her fists in the air.

"Love that attitude, girl!" Sam yelled. "Hey, where's the snacks, feels like I'm gonna past out!"

"Right this way." Tabby replied. As they went to toward the table, they saw Liam just finishing eating some chips.

"Oh, hey ladies, h-hey Tabby." Liam said, scratching his head. "You're lookin pretty this night."

"Same goes with you, cowboy." Tabby smirked.

"Aw, shucks!" Liam replied, blushing. The boy then noticed Terror looking down. "Sumpthin' wrong, Terror?"

"She's been down 'cause of some stupid bullies." Sam said. "I decided to bring her here to clear her mind and have fun."

"Well, I know one thing that might cheer her up." Tabby mentioned.

"What's that?" The guardian asked.

"...Tag!" Tabby yelled, touching Liam's arm, as she ran.

"Oh ho, you're gonna regret taggin' me!" Liam chuckled, as he started to run after the three girls.

"You guys better run!" The little rock girl yelled. Terror and Sam looked at each other, then they shrugged their shoulders and decided to play along.

"Y'all better run, I've been chasing chickens for pratice!" Liam yelled, running after the girls. While he was running, a teenage boy was walking with a cup a water, until Liam accidentally ran into him, making the older one drop his water.

"Ugh, watch where you going, idiot!" The boy yelled. Some kids know the teen's name was Duke. The three girls then came up to them.

"Hey, what's the big deal, Duke?!" Sam angrily asked, helping Liam to get up.

"The big deal was this twerp ran into me!" Duke replied.

"Don't call my friend like that, jerk!" Tabby retorted.

"Get the hell outta here, kid, this isn't you're damn business!" The boy stated. Tabby was about to reach Duke, until Terror went in between the two.

"...You better apologize, right now." Terror said in a firm voice.

"Oh, well if ain't the creep herself, getting into things that don't concern them." Duke sighed, crossing his arms.

"When it involves MY friends, you best believe it does concerns me." Terror said. "Just tell the dude that you're sorry."

"Or what, you gonna scare me to death?" Duke asked, laughing afterwards. "No wonder why people like you're sister more, you're just a freak." He added. But as soon as he say that-

 _PUNCH!_

Gasps filled the backyard, as Terror punch Duke right in the face, making him fall backwards.

"L-Luna!" Sam yelled in shock. Duke slowly got up, to see blood leaking down from his nose.

"You...what the hell is wrong with you!?" Duke asked, covering his nose with his left hand. He then was about to hit her back, but Terror shoved him into a wall of Sam's house, as her eyes glow dark purple. "W-Wait, don't do this, I-Im sorry, ok?!" He yelled.

"Tell me, _Duke_." Terror growled, punching him again. "You sure that you're not scared of me yet?" Some of the younger kids were covering their eyes, while the older ones just stood there and watch, since they don't wanna get in Terror's way.

"WAIT, STOP!" Sam yelled, running towards her friend. Terror punch Duke once again, as he fall to the ground with a black eye and more blood coming out his nose and mouth.

Terror then summoned her own weapon, which was a _Purple Scythe_. She then was ready the stab the boy.

 **"I'll show you what _real_ fear is..." **Terror grinned, but just before she was gonna end his life, Sam hold Terror back.

"Terror, please stop, he's not worth it!" Sam yelled. The girl then have a face of shock to to see Terror's face. It has anger and scary written all over it, as her eyes were still dark purple.

A few seconds pass with just whispers of the crowd and groans from the beaten up Duke. Then Terror's eyes turn light purple, as she looked back at Duke. She was didn't know what happened, until she looked at her hands to see blood. A shiver went down her spine, as she realized what she'd done.

"Luna...y-you okay?" Tabby questioned. Luna's body then started to shake, as she hold her head. There's only one word that came up in her mind...

 _Run..._

Terror Luna quickly ran out of the backyard, probably towards to Tree of Feelings. She didn't want to be seen by anyone at her state.

"Gosh...I've never seen her getting that rattled up before." Liam stated, worring about his friend. "Hope she'll be okay."

"I...I should go after her." Sam said. "Also to find Luan. If anyone can help Luna, it's her." She added, leaving the backyard to find her love.

* * *

 **Gonna be honest, this chapter was hard to pull off. I got stuck at the beginning, trying to get the characters personality right and the plot, but it's finally done! If I got some grammer errors, let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **Now I'm gonna be working on the next chapter of "Louds and a Hedgehog". I can't tell you a official date of when it's coming, 'cause I'm not even half-way done yet, but like I said, it's NOT cancelled. I enjoy making it, it's just hard to come up with ideas.**

 **See you guys soon! ;)**


End file.
